


Sparks

by A_space_gay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Tears, it's cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_space_gay/pseuds/A_space_gay
Summary: Merlin had assumed his magic would never be revealed, it had gone too far for Arthur to understand. Arthur just wants Merlin to know that he understands. Its all for him.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic-let that I kind of like but the writing hasn't been checked over whoops. I hope y'all enjoy anyway.

Merlin had always assumed his magic could never be revealed, even if, in some bizarre turn of fate, Arthur accepted magic into Camelot, the betrayal would be too much. At first it was nothing but now... Now they had been through everything together, stood side by side as battles raged, monsters and dragons fought together, the death of so many and the comfort after yet he had never told him. Surely no man could recover from such a thing.

Today was a calm day, Gaius wished him well on his way up to Arthur's chambers with a smile and a paternal comment. As usual, Arthur was dead to the world and unreasonably angry at being awoken and the sky was a medium grey that was common in the autumn months. The smallest difference was barely noticeable to Merlin, to Arthur it was everything he had ever known changed forever. All it seemed was a misplaced stare.

A stare lingered on Merlin's slender, calloused hands as they worked, his sharp eyes couldn't miss it. Unusual? Yes, but it seemed like an odd and possibly sleep deprived action at best. However, Arthur couldn't bring himself to be predictable, he was fascinated.

He admired the way his gentle fingers expertly repeated the same tasks everyday, the beauty of his careful attention to detail. He chuckled silently as he remembered how clumsy Merlin was in every other circumstance, if only he payed that much attention to every task. He knew why he couldn't take his eyes of his servant, of course he did. It was a simple act in the way of reconciling himself with the truth that he had come to find unimaginably wonderful.

*

One night not long ago Merlin had been staring at the sparks in the fire as Arthur slept; it was times like those when Arthur admired Merlin as he sat in pure contentment, he wasn't proud of it but it was impossible to avoid. You see, under any other circumstance, Arthur would have jumped up, shouted sorcery and readied for a fight, but not then. Merlin's hands moved so subtly and Arthur was overwhelmed with a feeling of strength reaching from all around him as he lay and the sparks began to drift. Slowly and carefully they twisted into shapes of dragons and battles and things that had not yet come to pass, stories of knights and a power higher than anything he knew. He was too entranced to be angry or hurt or shocked and he simply lay absorbing himself into this gentle and wonderful image before him. Merlin was being so... Careful.

He sat there and thought for a while, thought of all the things that made sense and couldn't bring himself to feel anything negative as everything that came to mind was noble, the sense of a higher power that meant something more than violence and the abuse of strength. It was lucky he had witnessed something so kind and wholesome otherwise he may have felt different, he was glad he did as even he could admit such a thing. Maybe it was something in the trees or the ground that he had felt, the magic that had seeped past him well it was... Magical.

*

Merlin continued to work completely unaware that the recipient of his snarky comments and sarcastic wit was admiring him in a new way he had never know. "It would help if you didn't throw your clothes across the room every night, you see this" he gestured to the wardrobe "they go in _here,"_ he said as he smirked in the friendliest way he could. Arthur simled back, this was new to Merlin, it was the smile he gave him when he fell off his horse in a comedic way, or that time he nearly fell down a steep slope and ended up surviving and costing himself in mud. "Merlin..." Arthur said softly, "show me something."  
Merlin turned to face him with all jest gone from his face, "what?"

He sounded shaken, but confused as though he knew what was coming but was sure it couldn't be. "I want you to show me some magic..." Arthur whispered moving closer to him. Arthur shook as he said it out loud, maybe he was unsure about everything, maybe he didn't trust him. "I-" Merlin choked on his words as he was so unsure if what was happening was real. They both swallowed hard before continuing, "don't be scared."

Arthur wasn't sure if he was right in doing this but he knew one thing, Merlin should never have to dear prosecution from him. Ever. Merlin said nothing yet slowly edged forwards to a candle, unlit. He felt sick as he moved, he was very scared; a tear fell from his cheek. Before he picked up the candle he turned around to face Arthur, the stream of sunlight from the drapes falling on his face, "it was only ever for you" he croaked.

"Merlin I... I said you don't need to be scared..." Arthur muttered before composing himself and resting his hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I'm not just your king, I am your friend, I could never sentence you for something so close to your heart." Merlin nodded and gluped as he turned his reddened eyes towards the candle wick and sighed.

They both felt it move through the air and surround them, Merlin could feel it in the viens as his eyes glowed a shining and spinning gold the likes of which Arthur had never seen before. Arthur let out a breath as a small flame danced to life in front of him. It was a feeling so very unusual to him he couldn't even begin to imagine. He stepped backwards and sat on his bed, it was an experience so foreign yet to Merlin it seemed so natural.

They both breathed slowly, Merlin's eyes red from the stress of attempting not to cry. It was as if in less than one minute his whole world had come crashing down around him in flames. He was sure that just this morning he had joked with Gaius about being careful; his magic always some joke when it had no threat. For the first time in his life he wished he had no gift, the way he was sure Arthur felt crippled him inside. "Stop just standing there," Arthur croaked, his tone happy enough but oh how Merlin could see. Nothing was okay, Arthur's excitement had to be fake, there was no wonder in his eyes only the reflection of Merlin's wishes dancing gently as they flutter away.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned, clearly growing concerned with Merlin and his dangerous thoughts. He had always had such an overactive mind for dark outcomes as though he knew something Arthur could never understand... "Do you want me to tell you... How I found out? Merlin?" His voice was harsher than intended out of habit but he patted the bed next to him, hoping to god Merlin would accept and things could return with no secrets and no shame. Merlin nodded and scuttled over to him; it was clear to Arthur how much he was depended upon.

"I just saw you one night, that's all. You made sparks-" he slowly placed his hands on top of Merlin's to calm him, he felt the servant twitch but relax. Surprisingly he felt right being this honest with Merlin, his hands felt soft under the pressure of the situation. "They were beautiful Merlin. I won't lie to you - as a friend - if I'd have seen something else, found out in another way, I may not have been able to understand." He paused for breath as he became more flustered than planned and quickly pulled his hands back to his side; he may be dealing with a delicate issue and a very close friend but he was still a king after all. "But I do, I see now as I did then, that you find a beauty in your magic, I could never imagine someone cold at heart would hold so much joy in his eyes."

Merlin was listening closely and he was distressed. He knew Arthur wasn't lying but he couldn't understand the enormity of the situation. How could he be okay if he understood everything Merlin had done. "You... I have done so much Arthur," he choked on his words, "told so many lies that you couldn't ever forgive..."  
"I don't have to," Merlin stood up, pushing away Arthur and letting a tear of frustration break free, this was him red and raw and bleeding out in front of him. "You can't know, I... I've hurt people, I've lied to you and I've... I've probably killed someone, every time I use magic behind your back it gets that smallest bit easier and you just... You can't see it Arthur... Everything I've done." He was visibly exhausted.

Arthur stared into his eyes, is eyes a blue of shattered glass in summer time, awkward and reflecting every emotion known to man. To him, Merlin was the one who didnt know, he couldn't see that Arthur didn't care. No matter what was done to get here, Merlin had stood by Camelot and by him, he'd listened and cared and not been afraid to stand up for what was right, how could he condem that?  
He said all this in one sentence, "you're not scared for yourself are you?"

"What?" Merlin replied in mild shock, still he thought Arthur wasn't understand, still there must be some day when Arthur will find out something to break him and feel the true sting of betrayal. "You're scared for me..." Stated Arthur, plainly. Now he was getting teary in a way he hadn't been expecting, the thought that Merlin, a man he had known for years, wasn't scared for his life but for Arthur's feelings was overwhelming. He stood next to Merlin and again reached for his hands, "make a dragon," he whispered "like you did before." There was a shudder as Merlin held back a son, his eyes shone full of wonderment and the sparks rose from his hands. A dragon, curling as though it was truly alive, sleek and sparkling with the weight of everything upon it and Arthur knew there was only one thing he could do. He did understand, of course he did, he had understood from the very first moment Merlin touched him. It was something he had said: it was only ever for him. Everything Merlin did was for him and he knew no other way, Arthur knew what kind of man that made him.

They locked eyes and they realised quite how much everything had changed in such a short moment and quite how much everything was going to change again. Merlin kissed him.

It was soft and damp from tears, Arthur nearly pulled away from shock or something else but it warmed him. The kiss was surrounded by the disappearing glint of the sparks from Merlin's hand, it tasted of hope. Yes it was awkward and unsure but it spoke of reassurance and a love woven so deeply that it was written into the fabric of time. Neither was prepared to deal with what this meant but every movement or touch of skin added a much needed warmth and understanding to both, whatever it was, whatever it meant, just like the magic Arthur had discovered it was beautiful.


End file.
